Bocce Ball
Bocce Ball is a female contestant in Object Connects. She's a member of The Smarty Blueberries from the start. Appearance Bocce Ball is a crimson red bocce ball with a darker red color on her and light pink lines on her body. In What Camp: Part 2, Bocce Ball's body has got lighter from her first design. In Attack Of The Reversal Tomatoes, Bocce Ball receives a new body design. Bocce Ball loses her gradients in her body, losing her darker red color and making her pure crismon color. She still has the same light pink line color but now they're bigger and connects to the outline on her body, which is now darker than her second design. Her shadow switches into another side and recieves a light red shine toward her face. In Keep An Eye, Bocce Ball receives a new body design after that show moved to Animate. Her lines become smaller, her shade becomes darker, and her shrine becomes lighter. Personality Bocce Ball is a very strange contestant on Object Connects. She's the smartest contestant in the game tie with Thing and the strongest tie with Walky Talky. Because of both Bocce Ball's strength and brain stats are five stars, it seems that she's actually a living, intelligent, tank. However, as strong, wise, intermediate, half eyed closed Bocce can be, inside of her, she's actually the shyest contestant in the game. Every time someone walks and talk to her, she walks away. She rarely speaks to anyone and even if she tries, then she keeps her mouth shut. She’s afraid that somebody will get hurt thanks to her brain and brawn. What makes Bocce Ball interesting is that she didn't come here to win the game and the challenges, she participates just to have a friend who wants to help her massive problem and wants to show everyone that she can capable and be better even if eye half-closed isn't helping and keeps moving away from everyone. Because of her incredible actions, this causes everyone to hate her more. They fear that she's doing the challenge unfairly. Bocce Ball is a person who can't come out of her shell and always keep drawing of her and everyone she sees as friends secretly. Even though Bocce Ball keeps ignoring Stampy's words, she secretly follows her idea. Stampy is the closest to see what Bocce Ball is doing after all those time, closest to become her first friend. All she wants this whole time is to have a friend just to be a normal person but she doesn't know how. She's too smart and strong but Bocce doesn't like it. Bocce Ball's Interaction: https://object-connects.fandom.com/wiki/Bocce_Ball's_Interaction Abilities Bocce Ball has these well-known abilities, such as: *'Super Strength:' Bocce Ball has an ability to break anything with her body. Such as breaking a pillar and a door in What Camp: Part 1, a boat in What Camp: Part 2, and a tower in Make A Shot. Trivia *Bocce Ball is the only contestant to based on sports. *The reason why Bocce Ball appears in Object Connects because the creator believes that every object show has used at least one ball character, so he decided to create a type of ball no ones has used before. *Bocce Ball is both the heaviest and the strongest contestant in the game. *According to Bocce Ball's stats, she has the lowest Skill and Interaction stat out of everyone. *Originally, Bocce Ball wasn't supposed to speak, but PlanetBucket22 made her speak later on. **This is likely because she would be too similar to Yogurt Cup, as he is unable to speak as well. *Looking at the stats, Bocce Ball, along with Thing and Yogurt Cup, are tied for being the most intelligent contestants in the game. *Bocce Ball has never smiled in an episode. Category:Female Category:Armless Category:Followers Category:Contestants Category:Voiced By Machine Category:Characters